Behind the Scenes With the Cast of Naruto
by 0SakuraUchiha0
Summary: Welcome, dear reader, to a look into 'Naruto' behind the scenes! Here, you are able to witness the absolute hilarity and romance going on when the cameras are off! Here, you are able to find out! Enjoy the amusement and humor of Naruto: Behind the Scenes!
1. Naruto Bloopers 01

[_These Bloopers take place in the Naruto episode where Team 7 are being scolded by Kakashi for not properly producing a plan efficient enough to take the two bells away from Kakashi, which was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's first task as a team._]

* * *

"Action!"

The voice of Hayato Date, the director of Naruto, echoed throughout the set, causing a slight tremble among the ground. Hayato leaned back in his chair as Kakashi Hatake feigned intensity once he was assured the camera was rolling. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha immediately got into character once they were also assured the camera was rolling.

"Give it up . . ." Kakashi's tone was low and strict. "Not one of the three of you . . . Will ever be a ninja!"

"What do you mean 'give up'?" Naruto shouted in furiousness, struggling against the ropes. When he struggled, the ropes around him began to slacken until they slipped down Naruto's body, falling at his feet. "Uh-oh!"

Sakura wasn't able to contain her laughter at the sight. A harmonious laugh escaped her lips as Naruto feebly picked up the rope, looking at it quizzically.

"Kakashi tied it too loose!" Naruto complained, only to then start laughing. Not even Hayato could keep himself from chuckling.

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed, groaning in annoyance. "Are you serious?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead in disbelief as he dramatically laid on his back in the grass. Truth be told, this was the sixth time this has happened. Kakashi seemed unable to tie the ropes tight enough to keep from loosening their grip on Naruto.

"This is the sixth time!" Sasuke exclaimed, picking himself off of the ground. He looked at the camera and held up six fingers. "The sixth time!"

Sasuke's action only made Sakura and Naruto's laughter strengthen. Sasuke walked in front of the camera and took hold of his headband in order to throw it on the ground.

"I quit!" Sasuke joked, walking off. Like everyone else, he couldn't contain his laughter. "Kakashi's ruining us!"

"This rope doesn't like me!" Kakashi said, taking the rope out of Naruto's hands in order to show it to the camera. "This must be Orochimaru's rope!"

"Why did I hear my name?"

Slowly, the camera-man averted the camera off of Kakashi and the 'Training Grounds' set in order to set itself on Orochimaru, who wasn't at all prepared for the camera.

"No!" Orochimaru laughed, shielding himself from the camera. "Orochimaru isn't in this episode!"

Instantly, laughter filled the entire set and overwhelmed the filming team and its actors. Kakashi merely threw the rope on the ground and feigned brutally stomping it, only to make everyone's laughter harden. He walked to the camera and pointed at it, his expression serious.

"And that, kids, is why you don't see Ninja using rope!" He reported in an annoyed voice.

"Cut!" Hayato yelled, only to continue laughing. The camera turned off right after Kakashi pointed to the rope and pointed back at the camera, shaking his fingers while also shaking his head 'no'.


	2. Naruto Bloopers 02

[_These Naruto Bloopers take place before Sasuke challenges Naruto to fight at the roof of the Hospital. (In other words, these Naruto Bloopers are from episode 108)_]

**[Take One]**

"Action!" Hayato Date, the director of Naruto, ordered.

Instantly, Sasuke's expression became grave as he got into character. He sat in the hospital bed as he waited for Sakura. The pink-haired girl entered the hospital room on cue, aware of the camera rolling, as she carried a bag of apples to Sasuke, plastering a sweet smile on her beautiful face. Naruto followed behind her.

Sakura took a seat in the wooden chair adjacent to Sasuke's bed while Naruto stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the apples.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura greeted, taking an apple out of the brown paper bag. "I got you some apples. You like apples, don't you?"

"Ooohhh, can I get some! I like apples, too!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands on Sakura's shoulders as he leaned over her, looking hungrily at the apples.

"Sure, Naruto. Just wait until I give Sasuke his apple." Sakura replied, smiling. Sasuke looked at Sakura through the corners of his eyes, feigning annoyance as he said:

"That's not your line."

Instantly, Sakura's eyes widened as she questioningly looked at Hayato, who tried smothering his chuckling.

"Oh, it isn't?" She gasped, slapping her forehead with her palm. "Aw, man!"

"You were supposed to threaten me, dude!" Naruto laughed, hugging Sakura from behind. Sasuke didn't bother smothering his chuckling.

"Okay, it's not _that_ funny!" Sakura pouted, throwing an apple at Sasuke who caught it with ease. "Here, there's your darn apple!"

"Ooohh, yummy." Sasuke purred, attempting to bite the apple seductively. Sakura's jaw dropped in bafflement.

"You have got to be kidding me! Hayato-San, can you say something?" She complained. Naruto poked his hand into the paper brown bag and took out an apple, attempting to take a seductive bite out of it.

"This is _delicious_, Sakura." Naruto purred, making laughter escape Hayato's lips. The camera-man zoomed in on Sakura's astonished expression, unable to conceal his own laughter.

"Am I the _only_ mature one here?" Sakura yelled, trying to keep an angry expression on her face. "You guys are so immature!"

"Oh, this apple is _so_ yummy . . ." Sasuke took another bite of his apple. "Hmm, delicious."

"Okay! That's it!" Sakura complained, standing up from her chair, making the paper brown bag fall onto the floor. Apples scattered all over the white-tiled floor, making Naruto and Sasuke nearly choke on their apples due to strong laughter.

"I am _not_ picking those up!" Naruto laughed, pointing at the apples.

"Oh, I paid for those!" Sakura groaned in annoyance. "This is _not_ fair! Cut! Please, Hayato, say cut!"

Hayato had to take a moment to regain his composure in order to say 'cut'. Before the camera-man turned off the camera, Sakura stuck her tongue out at the camera while Naruto and Sasuke continued to laugh at her.

**[Take Two]**

"Action!"

"Oooh, can I get come- I mean, some! Oh, jeez . . ."

A giggle escaped Sakura's lips as Naruto groaned in annoyance due to the fact he got his line wrong.

"Ah-ha! Who's the one who got their line wrong this time, huh? Oh, yeah!" Sakura cheered, standing up from her seat. Sakura started jumping up and down in excitement, pointing tauntingly at Naruto as she laughed.

"How could you get that sentence wrong?" Sasuke chuckled, falling back on his pillow.

"Hey, I had a minor tongue twister! A minor one, I tell you! A minor one!"

"Cut!"

**[Take Three]**

"Action!"

"Here, I'll cut it into little pieces so it could be easier to eat." Sakura smiled, cutting the apple she just peeled. Sasuke kept his gaze ahead as if he was focusing on something far off in the distance.

Naruto was on the floor, holding his head which throbbed painfully due to Sakura's relentless punch.

"Ooohhh, the pain!" Naruto moaned, beginning to roll back and forth on the floor. "The pa-a-a-a-aaaaiiiinnnnn!"

Sasuke bit his lip, desperately trying to keep in the laughter that was threatening to break through.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Naruto whimpered, rolling all over the floor like an idiot. One thing was for certain: Naruto was being _way too_ overdramatic.

Sasuke looked at Sakura through the corners of his eyes, pleased to see that she was also trying to keep from laughing by biting the insides of her cheeks. Aware of Sasuke's sight on her, Sakura couldn't help but return Sasuke's gaze. Suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura broke out laughing. Naruto stopped his acting when he saw this.

"What? Why are you guys laughing? You ruined a perfectly good scene!" Naruto complained, looking up at the two laughing friends while he remained laying on the floor. "Hayato, they won't stop playing around!"

"Why are you so annoying?" Sasuke seethed through tightly clenched teeth, trying to lessen his laughter.

Sakura was laughing so hard that she fell out of her seat, making the entire set burst out laughing.

"Cut!"

**[Take Four]**

"Action!"

"And, there you go!" Sakura smiled, proudly presenting her equally cut pieces of apples to Sasuke. "Now, they'll be easier to eat!"

On cue, Sasuke abruptly smacked the plate of apples out of Sakura's hands. What wasn't supposed to happen was the plate hitting Sakura on the head.

"Ow!" Sakura cried, clutching the area on her head where the plate hit. She began to tremble.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke instantly asked, his tone serious and full of concern. He threw the covers off of him and swung his legs on the edge of the bed, right in front of Sakura. Sasuke practically jumped off of the bed in order to see how Sakura was doing. "Did I just smack a plate onto your head?"

Naruto's jaw dropped, but when he carefully examined Sakura's being, he burst out laughing. This made Sasuke's own jaw drop.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke exclaimed as he glared at Naruto, trying to gently take Sakura's hands off of the area where the plate hit her head. "Jesus, I think she's crying! I, uh- please, um, don't cry! I didn't mean it! I-" Sasuke froze in his midsentence when he noticed Sakura wasn't crying. She was laughing.

Sasuke's horrified expression immediately became replaced with devastation as he merely stared at Sakura's hysterically laughing being, unable to comprehend what just happened. Slowly, Sasuke's gaze landed on Naruto, who was rolling all over the floor in laughter.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance, scowling at Sakura. "You have betrayed my trust."

"It doesn't hurt, so don't worry!" Sakura laughed, taking hold of Sasuke's hands. "I assure you, I do not have a coma or any brain damage!"

Sakura's words only made Sasuke more irritated and Naruto more hysterical. Sasuke snatched his hands away and stomped off, most likely and utterly embarrassed.

"You guys are complete assholes!" Sasuke yelled, only to have Sakura walk after him.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I didn't get hurt?" She laughed, stopping Sasuke from leaving the set as she hugged him from behind. "Aw, you got scared because you thought you hurt me!"

Naruto ran to them, engulfing his friends into a huge bear hug.

"Catch this on camera! _The_ Sasuke Uchiha just got scared!" Naruto laughed, still holding his two friends despite Sasuke's furious protests.

"Cut!"


	3. Camera Testing 01

[_This is a brief camera-testing for the episode where Naruto gets the Third Hokage to give him and his team a more dangerous mission._]

"Well?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the camera-man while the camera focused on him. "Is it on?"

"Yep," Answered the camera-man as he zoomed in and out at Sasuke. "Start talking. Let's see if this camera is able to catch your voice in high quality."

"Okay . . . What do I say?" Sasuke asked, creasing a brow as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Anything. Say whatever you like."

"Fine. Okay, let's see . . ." Sasuke trailed off, pondering on what to say. He looked into the camera as something came into mind. "Tomatoes are delicious and very good for you."

"Perfect." The camera-man said as he replayed the short video of Sasuke stating something about tomatoes. "The high quality of audio seems efficient enough. Let's try movement. Just walk over to the middle of the room and dance."

"Dance?" Sasuke repeated slowly, frowning. "You're . . . kidding me, right?"

"Nope. I am not."

"No, I think you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, just do it, Sasuke!" Called the actor for Third Hokage, Sarutobi. "Your mission right now is to dance!"

"Are you guys _trying_ to destroy my dignity?" Sasuke retorted. Suddenly, Hayato Date walked onto set, eating a blueberry muffin.

"Do it." Hayato ordered lowly, then walking away as if he was never there. Sasuke's gaze slowly traveled back to the camera from watching Hayato leave.

"Must I?" Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, you must." The camera-man said. You practically hear the smugness in his tone.

"Fine!" Sasuke growled, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. He stomped towards the middle of the set, abruptly turning around to face the camera. Sasuke crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest in a superior manner as he just scowled at the camera, not moving an inch.

"Well?" Sarutobi asked, his brows furrowing.

"I'm not dancing." Sasuke retorted lowly.

"Oh, come on! What's so wrong with dancing?" The camera-man asked, making the camera zoom in on Sasuke.

"No dignified male is stupid enough to start dancing like an idiot!" Sasuke snapped. Suddenly, Naruto glided onto the stage, looking as if he was doing the Waltz with an imaginary friend. He had earphones in his ears that seemed to be on full-blast as he did the Waltz with his 'friend'.

" A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no! Or where to go! La, di, da, di, daaa !" Naruto sang as he glided off of the set to only he knows where. Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto in disbelief until Naruto was no longer on camera. When Sasuke regained his composure, he said:

"See? As I said before, no _dignified _male is stupid enough to start dancing like an idiot!"

"Come on, Sasuke! Have fun once in awhile!" The camera-man said. "You're such a stick-in-the-mud!"

"That is not true." Sasuke retorted. "And, anyway, I don't need to be a fun person to survive in life."

"True . . . But, only a _real man_ is capable of having fun once in a while." Sarutobi interjected, a mischievous glint could be seen in his eyes even from where he sat. Sasuke looked at Sarutobi through the corners of his eyes.

"Oh?" Sasuke said skeptically. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," The camera-man began, playing along with Sarutobi who winked at him. "Itachi may be known for being a serious guy, but he is known for also being a _very fun_ guy when he wants to be. However, you seem to be _overly_ serious . . ."

"Uh, have you not seen me laughing in some of the bloopers?" Sasuke drawled in a blunt tone.

". . . Touché . . ." The camera-man murmured.

"Well, if Itachi is known for being a fun guy at some points . . ." Sasuke trailed off as his gaze lowered onto the ground bitterly. Sudden determination crossed his features. "Then, I'll be more of a fun person than him!"

Silence followed after Sasuke's mini-speech as everyone waited for what Sasuke was going to do next.

"Um . . . Aren't you going to do something . . . fun?" Sarutobi asked. Sasuke scowled at him in reply, and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"There! I danced!" Sasuke said.

"You did not dance! All you did was shrugging your stupid shoulders!" The camera-man exclaimed, pointing an accusing forefinger at the young Uchiha.

"Well, my shrug was an original dance move." Sasuke said in monotone, shrugging once again.

Suddenly, Sakura strode onto the set. She looked curiously at the camera which zoomed in on her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" She asked with interest in her tone.

"A brief Camera-Testing, but Sasuke's won't help me properly." The camera-man answered, then zooming in on Sasuke who was mouthing 'I'll kill you' at him.

"Tch, he wants me to dance. Can you believe that? Me, Sasuke Uchiha, actually dancing like an idiot." Sasuke scoffed, earning a confused look from Sakura.

"Kenyo wants you to . . . dance?" Sakura asked, referring to the camera-man by his first name.

"It's just for a brief and minor testing! Ugh! Sakura, can you dance for me since Sasuke is too _chicken_ to do so himself?" Kenyo complained, making Sakura giggle.

"Well, I guess I can." She answered, making Sasuke look at her in bafflement.

"Wha- Are you serious? You're actually going to dance for a stupid camera-testing?" Sasuke exclaimed, exchanging quick glances between Kenyo and Sakura. The beautiful girl with short pink tresses shrugged in reply.

"What's so bad about it?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Sasuke stammered on an answer.

"U-Um . . . Well . . . ! There's no music! How can you dance without music?" Sasuke exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Did somebody say music?"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped in a start due to the fact Kakashi appeared behind them, carrying a trendy boom box on top his shoulder. Immediately, Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi.

"Don't you even-"

It was too late. With a mischievous grin concealed by his mask, Kakashi pressed the 'power-on' button, making 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO play full-blast throughout the entire set. Sasuke repeated slapped his forehead with his palm as Kakashi bopped his head to the beat and as Sakura began to dance.

Instantly, several members of the cast and crew of 'Naruto' ran onto the set and started dancing around Sasuke, who was still slapping his forehead with his palm. Naruto was still waltzing with his imaginary friend and Kenyo soon joined the dancing.

Somehow, Sakura managed to take hold of Sasuke's hands and make him move against his will. Unable to resist any longer, Sasuke sighed in defeat and danced with everyone else.

When Hayato came at the last minute, he merely chuckled at the dancing and ate another blueberry muffin.

"**Everyday I'm shufflin'!"**


	4. Script Check 01

**[**_The cast of Team 7 are supposed to be checking their scripts for the episode involving the episode where Team 7 are assigned to make sure a boy, by the name of Idate, finishes a race that resembles a traditional event among Idate's village. But, what happens when a green dinosaur teddy bear enters the picture?_**]**

"Here you guys go!" Naruto said, handing his cast mates the scripts while he took a seat on the couch, next to Sakura.

"This is the script for the episode where we go on a mission that involves Idate, right?" Sakura asked curiously, going through the pages of her script.

"It seems so- Wait, why aren't I in this episode?" Kakashi exclaimed, skimming through the pages in haste. "I am your sensei! Shouldn't I accompany you on the mission?"

"Cool your horses, Sensei!" Naruto laughed. "Hayato-San is coming to explain this episode to us."

Kakashi heaved a sigh while he sunk in his chair that was in front of the coach where his students were seated at. Sasuke and Sakura did not reply to Kakashi's action as they continued to go through their scripts.

"Hey, this Idate character flirts with me!" Sakura exclaimed, her cheeks becoming tinged with a pink hue. Curiously, Naruto peeked over at Sakura's script, speed-reading the part where she was flirted with.

"How come?" Naruto demanded, then going through pages of his script to see when that happens. "I wanna know what I'm supposed to say to that!"

"Well, Sasuke doesn't care, according to the script." Kakashi mused, leaning towards Sasuke to look down at Sasuke's script. "In his script, it states: 'Sasuke looks away, intertwines his fingers to his lips, and ignores the unnecessary commotion'."

"How could you not do anything if this Idate guy is practically asking Sakura to marry him?" Naruto yelled, frowning. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you'd read a bit more of the script, Idate says he is just kidding, Naruto!" Sakura retorted in an obvious tone, shoving her script in Naruto's face.

"Dobe . . ." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What was that? Say it to my face, I dare you!" Naruto immediately snapped, jumping out of his seat on the couch while pointing accusingly at Sasuke. "C'mon, go on!"

"Or what? You'll 'pulverize' me?" Sasuke smirked, making Naruto growl.

"Oh, you think you're so cool when, in all reality, you're just another jerk who thinks he's got the awesome genes just 'cause you got every girl bowing down at your feet! I bet, when I get older or most likely sixteen years old, I'll have more fan girls than you!" Naruto babbled in determination. Sasuke creased a brow at this, standing up from his seat on the couch in order to face Naruto.

"Oh? How much do you bet?" Sasuke said.

"I bet my . . . my, um . . . my-"

"How about this: If you do not get more fan girls than me when you turn sixteen years old, you give me an object that resembles something extremely important to you. But, if you do, it goes the other way around, get it?"

"Yeah, I get it!" Naruto grinned mischievously. "Get ready to give me your green dinosaur teddy bear in three years, Sasuke!"

Immediately, Kakashi and Sakura began to laugh. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw dropped.

"You- Wait, what? I have no idea what you're talking about! I do not have a green dinosaur teddy bear that means so much to me!" Sasuke instantly denied, his brows arching.

"You're lying! When we were, like, six years old, I'd go over to your house all the time so our dads and moms can chat and you had a green dinosaur you never let me play with!"

"All I hear coming from your huge trap is incoherent babbling!"

"You're in such denial!"

"I am not!"

"Hey, Sasuke!" The sudden exclaim of Itachi made everyone become silent as they turned towards the direction where they heard the eldest Uchiha call from. Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of Itachi.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, turning around to fully face Itachi.

"Hello, Itachi. How's life treating you?" Kakashi greeted, his mask concealing a friendly grin. The corners of Itachi's lips curved.

"Good, actually. Thanks." He nodded respectfully.

"Um, Itachi. I asked you a question." Sasuke scowled.

"Oh, you almost forgot this back at your dressing room when it was getting re-painted." Itachi said, taking out a green dinosaur he was holding behind his back. Sasuke's expression immediately became timid.

"Wh-What? That's not mine!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kakashi desperately tried smothering his laughter while Naruto happily let his laughter escape his lips. Itachi's brows furrowed at Sasuke's words.

"What do you mean? You've had this green dinosaur since you were still sucking on Mom's-"

"Okay! Thank you for trying to look for the true owner of the green dinosaur, which is not here!" Sasuke growled, seizing Itachi's shoulders in order to turn him around so he could push him forward.

"Wait, can I see it? It looks so cute!" Sakura interjected, standing up from her seat on the couch, referring to the green dinosaur.

"No!" Sasuke immediately snapped, glaring at Sakura. Sakura jumped in a start, surprised by Sasuke's brusque answer. Itachi then understood what was going on.

"Of course you can, Sakura!" Itachi happily replied, twisting around in order to walk around Sasuke and towards Sakura, handing her the green dinosaur.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, making everyone turn their head in his direction. Immediately, Sasuke regained his composure. "I-I mean, why would you give Sakura _someone else's _dinosaur! How would you feel if it was _yours_, hmm?" Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing. An evil glint sparkled in Itachi's eyes.

"It can't hurt just for her to see it, Sasuke. C'mon, it's not as if it's _yours_, remember?" He replied in indifference, a faint smile crossing his lips.

Naruto instantly played along.

"Yeah, Sasuke! It's not _yours_, remember? Sakura, go on! Play with the dinosaur! You know you want to!"

"Um, okay . . . ?" Sakura said in uncertainty, confused by Naruto's words. She then eyed the green dinosaur. A grin glowed on Sakura's beautiful face as she then hugged it. "Aw, it's adorable!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"You must really like it, Sakura." Kakashi chuckled, playing along with Itachi and Naruto's game. "I feel sorry for the poor lad who lost this _cute_, _huggable_, _comforting_, _lovable_-"

"Okay, Kakashi-Sensei, we get it . . ." Sasuke growled in a low tone, staring at the green dinosaur that remained squished in Sakura's arms.

"Hey, Sakura! Wouldn't you just _love_ to keep the green dinosaur for yourself?" Naruto asked, grinning wickedly from ear to ear. Sakura exchanged glances between Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi in hesitation.

"Um, yeah, but . . . This green dinosaur belongs to someone else. I couldn't possibly keep it. That would be stealing . . ."

"Not if the person doesn't _want_ it back!" Kakashi reminded sharply, raising a forefinger. Sasuke scowled dangerously at Kakashi.

"How would you like it if I stole your book, huh? Huh?" He snapped abruptly.

"You wanna know what? You should keep it Sakura! If no one wants it, it should be under your undying love, care, and affection!" Itachi declared, raising his fist to his heart in an inspirational gesture. Sakura looked at the four boys and said:

"You four do realize I'm not five years old anymore, right?"

"C'mon, Sakura! Keep it! It should be yours to have!" Naruto insisted. Simultaneously, an evil grin crawled onto the faces of Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi while a horrified expression crossed Sasuke's features.

"No!" He yelled, drawing everyone's attention to him. Sasuke quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean, what if the person just doesn't know where to look for it? I mean, he or she could be looking for the green dinosaur this instant!"

"Well, too bad for him." Itachi sighed, feigning sadness.

"Go on, Sakura! Cuddle with it s'more!" Naruto urged, followed by a cackle.

"Um . . . okay . . . ?" Sakura muttered, reluctantly cuddling with the green dinosaur. This made the right corner of Sasuke's mouth twitch as well as his fingers.

The more Sakura was urged by Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto to cuddle with the green dinosaur, the more embarrassed and uncertain she felt. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He wanted back his green dinosaur!

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted, seizing his green dinosaur and yanking it out of Sakura's arms. Over protectively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his green dinosaur, his cheek rubbing against the green dinosaur's cheek. Through angrily clenched teeth, Sasuke hissed at his four familiars: "Miiiiiiinnnnne!"

. . .

"Um . . . What's going on?"

Instantly, everyone's heads snapped towards the direction of where they heard Hayato Date's voice. The grown man merely stared at them with wide eyes, filled with confusion and disbelief.

"Did I . . . miss anything?" He pursed his lips as he cocked a brow, staring at Sasuke's current state. Instantly, Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi guffawed while Sakura remained overwhelmed with confusion and Sasuke remained overwhelmed with embarrassment.


End file.
